characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is one of the main characters of Gravity Falls. She is the sister to Dipper Pines and grand niece to Stanford Pines and Stanley Pines. Background Born on August 31st, 1999 in Piedmont, California, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper went on summer vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon. while Dipper saw it more as a chore, Mabel found this trip as a chance to meet some hot boys. However, she soon forgot her goal over going mystery hunting with Dipper. The two siblings would come from thick and thin from all of their jounreys until the end of summer came, forcing them to leave back home and the opportunity to come back next summer. Powers & Abilities Mindscape Abilities *'Aoshima': Shoots rainbow beams in all directions, damaging all enemies on screen and potentially knocking them out. *'Kittens for fists': Can launch an abundance of disembodied kitten heads that bite the target and latch onto them. *'Hamster Ball shields': Can conjure up "Hamster ball shields" to protect from projectiles and reflect them back. *'Xyler & Craz': The duo of music artists use music to boost moral. Such music is capable of hurting those who don't like/care for synthesized music. *'Portal Creation': Can create portals to force people out of the mindscape and to the unknown. *'Incapable of death': No matter how much damage is taken, all damage regenerate instantly. Equipment *'Grappling Hook': A standard grappling hook, can also pull heavy objects and lath onto clouds. *'Size Altering Crystal': With a light and Size Altering Crystal, Mabel can alter any part of her body or any other thing she pleases. *'Bedazzling Fleece (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets)': A sweater with extendable sleeves and sleeves elongate and are used as whips to attack from a distance. *'Confetti Cannon': Shoots confetti, however it can also be used as a lethal weapon. *'Putt Putt Golf Club': Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, great for fending off against smaller enemies, can be used to help zip line down ropes/cables, and can be used to hit golf balls or other small round projectiles with great precision/accuracy. *'Crossbow': A present from Great Uncle Ford, however she has little experience with it. *'Aerosol Spray': A can of spray paint which Mabel can use to... spray people in the eyes? Feats Strength *Once knocked off a zombie's head from it's body with the confetti cannon. *Bedazzling Fleece can cut logs in half with a few strikes. *Along with her friends; Beat the snot out of some unicorns and took their mane hair and their treasure. *Bedazzling Fleece when charged can disrupt enemy aura/barriers. Speed Durability Skill *Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets). *Out smarted Bill Cipher when he took control of Dipper's body. *Along with Stan and Grenda; Helped rescue Dipper and Great Uncle Ford from "Probabilitor". Weaknesses *Are still human children over all, regardless of their feats/abilities. *Size altering crystals can be used against them both (as well as other weapons). *No note worthy durability feats. *Isn't anywhere near as intelligent as Dipper. *Isn't much of a fighter and doesn't have much fighting experience period. *Is better off fighting from a distance. *Can be distracted by cute boys. *Can be too naive/trusting. *Can get kicked out of the Mindscape if the person she chanted at wakes up. *Requires Dipper to enter the mindscape. Fun Facts *Mabel is based on Alex Hirsch's twin sister, Ariel Hirsch, who often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so Alex Hirsch made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Ariel also was a huge fangirl, explaining where at least a portion of Mabel's personality comes from. *Mabel is officially known to be born on August 31, 1999. Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Disney Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Gravity Falls Category:Child Characters Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Girly Girls